Nipplering
by aedy
Summary: Kurt pierces Puck's nipple after he's been in juvie.


Title: Nipple-Ring  
>Characters: Puck, Kurt<br>Pairing: Puck/Kurt  
>Genre: PWP<br>Warnings: Un-beta  
>Rating: NC-17<br>Words Count: 1596  
>AN: fill for openedbook's is the first time I try writing something like this, but I have wanted to write it for months now, so here it is, I can finally stop thinking about it. 1600 words of Kurt in Puck's jersey and Puck's nipples.  
>Summary: for the prompt, "Kurt pierces Puck's nipple after he's been in juvie."<p>

* * *

><p>The ice was making his finger almost numb but he couldn't help the smirk playing on his lips when Puck hissed and arced underneath him. He pushed his crotch down against Puck's and pressed the iced cube on his boyfriend's nipple while the fingers of his free hand grazed Puck's other pectoral.<p>

"That's fucking cold," Puck hissed, his hands going to rest on Kurt's hips keeping him in place, with his ass firmly planted on his rapidly hardening cock.

Kurt smirked in that way he once used to show Puck that he was having fun at his costs. "It's ice, of course it's cold," he said, trailing the melting cube down Puck's stomach.

Puck's abs contracted under the cold trace of the ice, his body responding to both the ice and Kurt's cold fingers that were trailing up his chest, twisting his nipple.

"Why did I ask you to do this?" Puck asked with a moan when Kurt squirmed in his lap trying to get to the nightstand where he had put a bowl full of ice, causing his ass to rub against Puck's dick. "You're killing me."

Kurt looked at him innocently, and Puck wondered how come that Kurt had never showed that sadistic side of himself before. He licked his lips slowly, biting on his lower lip while he put a new ice cub on Puck's nipple. "Do you feel anything?" he asked, pulling away the ice and twisting the nipple between his fingers. "Because you're not supposed to feel anything," he continued, thrusting gently his ass down onto Puck's now hard dick.

"Damn. Of course I feel something." Puck looked at Kurt with lust filled eyes. Suddenly, having his nipple pierced was the last thing he wanted. He let his hands trail down Kurt's side until he was cupping his ass, grinding Kurt's crotch against his own. "Fuck."

Kurt laughed moving a little so he could get free of Puck's hold. His fingers were ice cold whenever he touched Puck's heated skin, making him shiver again and again.

"Now comes the hard part," he said huskily.

Puck laughed. "You can say that again."

Kurt leaned forward, nipping at Puck's lower lip for a moment before pulling away again. He reached out towards the nightstand and picked up a lighter and a new nipple-ring. "Do you trust me?" he asked.

Puck nodded. "I wouldn't let you do that if I didn't."

"Okay." He kissed Puck briefly, before turning on the lighter and keeping the nipple-ring in the flame for a few moments. "I saw it in a movie. There was this girl and her boyfriend who was a rockstar. She pierced his nipple and then sucked him off."

Puck gulped loudly, feeling himself getting harder. He wondered why he had bothered to put on his sweatpants after they had finished the first round of the night. The week-ends when his mother was away with his sister to go visit his aunt and have a few "girls days" were the best because Kurt phoned Mercedes and got her to cover for him while he sneaked over at Puck's and spent the night.

"This is going to hurt, I think," Kurt told him, a little smile on his lips and an evil glint in his eyes. He was pretty sure that Kurt was feeling as if he was getting a little revenge on all the times Puck had tackled him at football practice or shoved him into lockers. He held Puck's nipple between his fingers and then quickly pushed the nipple-ring through Puck's flesh and closed it.

Puck hissed and bucked his hips against Kurt, his hands tightening around Kurt's ass. "Shit!" he cursed, taking a deep breath. "That hurt more than when I did it the firs time."

"Of course it hurt more," Kurt told him laughing. "This was home made." He put the lighter away and grabbed another cube of ice putting it over the freshly pierced nipple. "How does it feel?" he asked, his voice going back at that lower huskier tone that drove Puck crazy.

"Like it has a direct link with my dick," he answered and suddenly, Kurt took the ice away and twisted slowly the nipple-ring with his fingers. "Kurt..."

"Yeah?"

The pain in his nipple wasn't so intense because of the ice, so his body gave into the arousal and his fingers slid under Kurt's shirt, Puck's jersey and didn't that just make things hotter, and he gripped tightly his boyfriend's hips.

"Want me to stop, Noah?" Kurt whispered in his ear.

Puck shook his head, thrusting his crotch up against Kurt's bare ass.

Kurt wiggled his butt putting his hands on Puck's shoulders to steady himself while he ground himself against Puck's dick. "I'm still open," he said, his voice unbelievably low and husky.

"God..." Puck found his mouth going dry and a deep moan escaped him when one of Kurt's hand sneaked down between them and tagged on Puck's sweatpants just enough to free his leaking cock. He gave it a firm squeeze before sliding a little backward so he could have more room to slowly slid his hand up and down Puck's dick.

"You're so hard," Kurt said, chuckling.

"We will see how hard you will be when I finally get to pierce your nipple."

"Never going to happen, stud," he said teasingly before sliding his arm around Puck's neck and lifting himself up a little, using the hand with which he was stroking his boyfriend to guide Puck's dick inside him. He let himself fall on the hard shaft and moaned deeply, Puck's own whimpers of pleasure filling the small room. He closed the distance between their mouths too, finally giving Puck a real kiss. He started moving his hips slowly, trying to drive Puck crazy while his tongue stroked against Puck's. It wasn't common for Puck to let Kurt take over like this, but now that it was happening, it ignited Kurt's passion like nothing else before.

His fingers dipped into Puck's shoulders and he had to pull away from the kiss to take a big gulp of air.

Puck bent his knees a little so he could have more leverage to thrust deep into Kurt. His hands were gripping his boyfriend's hips so tightly that he was sure they were going to leave marks and that thought only served to make him harder. He looked up at Kurt and found himself staring straight into deep blue eyes glazed with lust and love. Kurt's mouth was opened, his chest heaving with the effort of breathing. One of Puck's hands let go of Kurt's waist and slid up his back lifting Puck's jersey before his fingers tangled in Kurt's sweaty hair.

"God, Noah..." Kurt moaned without breaking eye-contact and Puck attached his mouth to his neck, sucking on the white skin while he kept thrusting up into Kurt while Kurt pushed down, meeting every thrust.

"Fuck," Puck swore. He let go of Kurt's head and slid an arm around Kurt's waist to keep him close while he pushed himself forward making Kurt lie on his back. His hands slid under Kurt's knees and he wrapped Kurt's legs around his waist starting to thrust deeper and harder.

Kurt bit down on his lip while his hands closed tightly on Puck's shoulders. He arched his back while Puck relentlessly thrust into him. He grabbed Puck's biceps and squeezed tightly, his fingers digging into hard muscles. He let one of his hands trail down Puck's chest until he reached the newly pierced nipple and twisted it almost painfully.

"Shit," Puck saw stars dancing behind his eyelids and he slid a hand between them to grasp Kurt's leaking cock when he felt himself getting closer and closer to the edge. He started to stroke Kurt's cock in time with his thrusts. He brought his lips down onto Kurt's, sealing their mouths into a hard, deep and messy kiss that left them both breathless.

A few thrusts later, when Puck felt Kurt's come splatter against his chest, he came hard into his boyfriend, riding the aftershocks of their orgasm by keeping thrusting shallowly into Kurt until he collapsed spent on him.

Kurt let his legs fell open and he lazily stroked his hands up and down Puck's back. "That... was... hot," he said, before he felt himself go completely boneless and a satisfied grin curved his lips.

Puck mumbled incoherently in his ear before he finally managed to regain enough strength to pull out of Kurt. He collapsed right next to him and he tried to get his breath back. He turned his head to the side and smirked. "Sometimes... you're so dirty," he said, before laughing when Kurt weakly hit him in the chest.

Kurt sighed, closing his eyes and scooting closer to Puck until he had his head resting on his boyfriend's shoulder. "We got your jersey dirty again."

Puck chuckled. "We always do. Good thing you know how to wash it away."

"That's because I can't let Carole was my sheets thanks to you. I had to learn how to clean everything myself."

Puck opened one eye and looked at Kurt with a smirk. "But it's totally worth it, isn't it?"

Kurt smiled, his hand going to twist the nipple-ring again before he kissed Puck's shoulder. "Totally."


End file.
